The New Fairytale
by BooBerryBlue
Summary: How are Everafter's made? Where do they come from? Does anyone know? Things are going to get complicated once again in the Grimm family. Book 7 spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first fic. ever and I guess I just wanted to get it out there for whatever reason. Any kind of comment is welcomed-- flames or whatever. I know there are a few story issues in here, for example, there's a short part where Sabrina goes to school and I know she doesn't anytime soon after the seventh book. Just try to ignore them and if I make any HUGE mistakes I will try to fix them as fast as possible. Hope you enjoy! **

_Once upon a time, in a land not far from here, there lived an extraordinary girl named Sabina Grimm. _

The master smiled without humor as he watched _the Book of Everafter_ open to a blank page of its own accord and started etching the brilliant golden letters onto the paper. New fairytales were born all the time and it was the Book's job to record them.

Everything was going as planned.

The shining words faded to black.

----------------------------------------------------

Sabrina woke up crankier then ever. Not only was she exhausted, but she ached all over. She glanced blearily at the alarm clock. _Crap. I overslept._

She jumped out of bed and raced around her room, her bad mood following her as she got dressed and ran down the stairs to find the family sitting around the table eating Granny's most recent concoctions.

"Good morning, _Liebling._" Granny sang, ignoring Sabrina's sulking, and slipped what looked like a reversed egg with a white yolk and yellow goopy-stuff and a piece of toast with something bright pink spread all over it that smelled like peanut butter onto her plate.

"Well, someone is just a little ray of sunshine this morning." commented Uncle Jake. Sabrina grumbled and stared with disgust at her breakfast. She took a tentative bite of the toast and found it tasted like Fruit Loops. She tossed it back on her plate.

Someone belched behind her. "Yes, I know it isn't everyday you get to lay eyes on your most amazing king. You may bow or kneel in respect." Sabrina didn't even have to turn around to know that the infamous Puck, the royal pain in the behind had arrived.

She heard him jump into the seat beside her. "Why, if it isn't Mrs. Happy! Please, there is no reason to hide your feelings! Share with us how you really feel." It was eight in the morning and Puck was already getting on her nerves.

"Shut up." She muttered, refusing to bend completely to his taunting. Before anyone could say anything else, she grabbed her full plate and dumped it in the kitchen.

"What's up with her?" asked Puck pretending like he didn't care.

----------------------------------------------------------

School was absolutely miserable. She failed to answer all of the questions her teachers asked and warded away everyone with her temper. She walked through the lunch line to receive her tray of food and had difficulty reaching up to put it on the counter where she paid. Her arms were still sore, but so were her legs and her head and… just everywhere.

She did her best to eat a bit of the hardly edible school food, but still managed to choke down only a couple of bites before she couldn't help gagging. Puck sat down across from her, followed by his usual cloud of girly pink-fluff admirers.

"What's the matter, Grimm? I mean anyone would upset with a face like that but, you usually push through it."

She didn't even bother answering.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

When she got home, she found the house in complete disorder. Granny had decided that Elvis needed a bath and he liked them just about as much as Puck did. Tables and chairs were tipped over, books were dislodged and the wood floor had several additional scratch marks on it. The girls and Puck found Granny trying to coax Elvis out from under a shelf in the hall closet in which he had succeeded at barricading himself in with an assortment of coats and shoes. She was waving a link of sausage, a dangerous and favorite food of the Great Dane's, while holding an enormous butterfly net behind her back where the dog couldn't see it.

Sabrina sighed, rolled her eyes, and stomped off to her room. She felt exhausted. She was still aching, especially in the middle of her back. She wondered if she had somehow rubbed it raw somewhere. Alone in her room, she looked at her back in the mirror. It was a little red but, nothing to get excited about. If it wasn't gone by tomorrow morning, she'd tell Granny and then could get an ointment or something for a rash.

She flopped down on her bed, carefully avoiding the middle of her back, and settled down for homework.

She was just finishing up when she felt someone's eyes on her. She looked over and saw Daphne watching her from the door with a strange look on her face.

"What?" Sabrina snapped.

Daphne looked distracted. "Umm…what? Oh, nothing. It's just, you look sort of…funny."

"What do you mean?"

"I know it sounds stupid but, it sort of looks like you're…glowing." She frowned.

Sabrina looked down at her hands. They were shining a bit. "It's just the light. What did you want?" she asked irritated.

"Oh, right. Granny sent me up here to tell you that dinner's ready." She said, focusing and transforming back into her normal, perky self.

"I'll be down."

She scribbled down a few more math numbers and then stalked downstairs.

Daphne and Puck were busy wolfing down whatever was placed in front of them. Sabrina didn't even look at her plate. With all of them together, Granny's cooking was hardly appreciated.

Sometime into the meal, Daphne took a breath between bites and asked, "Granny, how does someone become an Everafter? Were they born that way or were they normal people before they became magic?"

Granny smiled, "No one really knows, _Liebling._ An Everafter hasn't been made for at least a hundred years. But, I think they were normal people before their stories were written down."

"What does writing it down have to do with becoming immortal?"

"I'm sorry I can't explain it any better then that. All I know, is they were someone like you and me and then their lives took an extraordinary path, and they became a fairy tale."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost two in the morning and Sabrina still couldn't sleep. Her back was driving her crazy. The aching had grown so bad, she couldn't lie on her back. Resting on her stomach she reached back and touched the sore spot gently. Her fingers came away wet. Startled she ran to the bathroom, thinking it was blood.

She turned around and looked into the mirror but didn't see what she was expecting. Now, there was a large, red bump- the size of a softball, and it was surrounded by a clear, sticky liquid. Her skin was still glowing, only more vibrantly then before. In fact, as she watched, the light grew brighter. She turned to face the mirror. Her whole head sparkled. Her arms too, her legs, her back, her front, even her feet. It looked like she had been dumped in glitter glue. The light grew brighter still, and she had to shut her eyes because it felt like she was looking at the sun. There was a ripping sound, a searing pain in her back, and then, nothing. She squinted her eyes open. The light switch had been flicked off somehow. With a trembling hand, she reached toward it and flipped it on.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

There was no more glow, no weird bump on her back.

Instead something much worse.

On each side of her head, starting from where the bump used to be, were two enormous, beautiful, gossamer wings.

_She had wings. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sisters Grimm or any other ideas that I might have unintentionally stolen.**

Chapter 2

Sabrina just stared.

They were beautiful. They shimmered a rainbow of colors and cast sparkles off the walls. There were vibrant shades of purple, pink, blue…every shade you could imagine, like oil. She gingerly reached out to touch one; it was unbelievably soft but felt strong under her fingers despite them looking thin and feathery.

_Wings_. She had wings. Beautiful, amazing, magnificent wings. They were hers entirely.

Finally, she screamed.

Elvis barged into the door first. He caught sight of her and growled, then stopped. He looked confused that Sabrina wasn't Sabrina anymore.

Granny came running, still in her sunflower dress; she had dark circles under her eyes, and was carrying an enormous sword. When she saw her oldest granddaughter, she stopped in her tracks and stared, shocked.

Sabrina stared back.

Daphne came sprinting in next. It seemed her sister's scream for help was the only way to wake her up. She gazed at Sabrina for a second, hardly looking surprised, then rushed to her and gave her a huge hug.

"It'll be O.K.", she whispered.

Sabrina realized Uncle Jake and Puck were there too. "Whoa." breathed Uncle Jake. Puck gaped at her.

"Granny?" asked Sabrina shakily, "What's…happened?"

"I have no idea _Liebling._" Granny said softly.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sabrina stared up at the ceiling watching the sun move slowly across it. She hadn't slept the entire night. How could she? Instead, she had spent the whole time thinking about her…_wings._ She had to touch them again to make sure they were real. She rolled onto her stomach. What was she going to do?

She glanced to her side and saw that Daphne was awake and was staring at her. "Can I touch one?" she asked. Sabrina nodded. She closed her eyes and felt Daphne carefully reach out for her right wing. "They're amazing." She said. Sabrina nodded again. "What are you going to do about…you know, life? How are you going to hide them?"

"I don't know." She had thought about this.

"Can you pull them into your back like Puck does?" Sabrina tried. She could feel them, but she couldn't pull them in like Puck had demonstrated time and time again. The best she could do was fold them up and lay them on her back, close to her body. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't comfortable either. It felt like she was like having to hold an arm next to her side without moving it. Doing that was tiring, but if she relaxed, they would spring up again.

"Is this good enough?" she asked Daphne.

Daphne got up and pulled a light, loose shirt out of the closet. "If you wear loose clothing, you can't even tell." Sabrina threw the on the shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Perfect." Daphne smiled, but it faded. She walked to the dresser and picked up a hairbrush and held it up questioningly.

"Go ahead." Daphne loved to comb Sabrina's hair. It calmed her and Sabrina had to admit, it calmed her too. Daphne reached out and started brush. She gathered the hair together in her hands and then dropped it as if it had bit her.

"What's wrong?" Sabrina questioned.

"Umm…you might want to look at this." Daphne sounded strange. She pointed over to the mirror. Sabrina ran over to it, scared to see what else had happened to her. Staring hard into it, she saw…

Nothing. She looked the same. "Look harder." Daphne whispered from behind her. Sabrina leaned in closer. Eyes were normal. Skin wasn't sparkling. Ears weren't….Oh, no. Was anything weird _not_ happening to her? Her ears were _pointed. _They were bent into a perfect tip, like an elf's.

"What in the world?" Sabrina shrieked. "What am I going to do?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"What am I going to do? I look like something from another planet!"

"_Liebling, _I wish I could tell you more, but nothing like this has ever happened before." Granny said, trying to comfort her granddaughter. "I questioned Puck about this whole incident and he said he had nothing to do with it and I for one believe him. He has always been a tad arrogant about his pranks and he hasn't said anything about this one yet."

_"What has happened to me?" _Sabrina whispered to herself.

"You know, I've been thinking, maybe we should go have a talk with Nurse Sprat. Just to find out for sure what _has_ happened to you." Granny said when she heard Sabrina's question even though it wasn't directed to her. "Maybe you ate something again. This town is filled with magic and maybe this is just something that will go away. Remember that time Puck slipped you something and you turned green?"

"And if it isn't?"

"Then we will have to look at the alternatives."

"And what are those?" Sabrina snapped, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"That you're an Everafter!" Daphne put in excitedly. The thought shocked Sabrina. She hadn't thought of her getting wings from that angle yet. She was, quite-possibly, a _fairytale_. The thought revolted her.

"Well, that means, I could never leave the barrier! I'm stuck here!" Sabrina cried. She would never see New York City or any other place in the world again!

"Don't jump to conclusions. We might be wrong. Although, I would like to check with Nurse Sprat, just to get a conclusion." Granny comforted.

"I hope your right, Granny. I hope that I'm not one of those Everafters. I hope I'm not one of those…those…._freaks_!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nurse Sprat busied herself about Sabrina. She recorded notes on Sabrina's wings, took her temperature, looked into her now pointed ears. Glancing at her records she asked, "Do you mind if I take a blood sample and plug it into the computer really quick? It helps guarantee." Sabrina shook her head. Nurse Sprat readied the needle and Sabrina squeezed Daphne's hand and looked away and Nurse Sprat poked it into her arm. When it was all done, she gave the sample to a nearby nurse and told her to have it tested for some medical term. "The results will be in in a week." She told Granny.

"All right, let me listen to your heart and then you'll be done!" Nurse Sprat said cheerfully. She took out a stethoscope and pressed the cold metal to Sabrina's wrist, since her back was taken up by her wings. She listened for a few moments and frowned.  
"Let me try up here on your neck. I can't get a reading on your hand." Sabrina nodded again. She was still too afraid to speak.

Nurse Sprat moved the stethoscope up and down on Sabrina's neck. She frowned deeper. "Honey, I want you to do something for me." She said. "Listen to your sister's heart." She gave Sabrina the stethoscope and put the circle end on Daphne's wrist. "Can you hear that?"

Sabrina whispered, "Yes." She heard the steady pound of her sister's blood.

"Now try my wrist." The Nurse indicated. Sabrina did. She didn't hear anything.

"You can't hear anything because I'm an Everafter. If my heart still worked, then I wouldn't be immortal because I would have an organ that could give out. When you become a fairytale, your body shuts down and you start functioning on mere magic. Now, try your wrist."

Sabrina trembled as she placed the metal on her wrist. She didn't hear anything. She sounded empty.

"Sabrina Grimm," Nurse Sprat's voice sounded enormous, "Your heart is no longer beating."

**O.K., some crazy, out-of-the-blue stuff going on in here. I just didn't want her to be the exact same kind of Everafter that Puck is because, personally, I think a story needs a little imperfection to make it perfect. If that make sense. But, that's why it seemed like everything is just being pulled from the air with no warning. **

**I know that it moves along _really_ fast but, it was needed to make the story what it's going to be. I just have so many ideas that I can't seem to get in writing! **


End file.
